Cross
>> This character was created by Feather the Everywing. original code design done by Kelpie<< >> Cross is the sole son of Armageddon, a Avian who had attempted to stop an ancient animus. He was awakened by Orpheus, where he now serves his army. << ''' Cross Artist/s TBA Background Information Creator/s Feather the Everywing Attributes TBA Theme Element Ice Theme Animal Wolf Theme Colour White or black Theme Song Pieces by Sum 41 Linkin Park.- New Divide MBTI Personality TBA Character Information Age 18 ((Combination of his and Chara's age)) Gender Male Orientation Under Cross' influence: Asexual Under Chara's influence: Panasexual Occupation Assassin of some sort Tribe IceWing/TempestWing Goal To kill all NightWings that exist in every alternate timeline Residence Currently waking up from thousands of years of an enchanted sleep Relatives Cross has none Chara has two half-siblings: Frisk and Asriel Allies Orpheus Enemies Any NightWing Likes Tacos Small white dogs Dislikes NightWings Anything that reminds them of their timeline Powers + Abilities Firebreath, limited psychic powers Weapons Knife Quote - >> Appearance << Cross is a IceWing NightWing hybrid, the result of some hastily used animus magic to save two dragonets, one dead, one nearly dying. He mainly has silvery pale lavender white scales with nearly black reddish black traditional TempestWing markings. His eyes are reddish brown, as well as his sharp spines. He also has a dark reddish black forked tongue, lightly lavender spines, and a silvery white underbelly. >> Personality << Rather quiet, though he does get rather touchy when asked about what happened prior to his enchanted slumber. >> Abilties << Cross was born without any fire breathing or ice breathing abilities. However, his claws and scales are noticeably serrated, like that of an IceWing. He has a few star shaped speckles on the inner edges of his wing membranes. His scales are mostly modeled after an IceWing with occasional NightWing parts. >> Backstory << Cross was born a simple dragonet. He had grown up knowing his father was well respected around the Avians. At the same time, he asked his father about why the other dragons treated them differently. Armageddon simply told him it was due to their difference with feathers, and that the world where feathered dragons existed was fading according to them. By the time he was nearly five years old, the first queens of Pyrrhia had made it very clear that they would use all force necessary to drive the Avians away from the tribes, even committing mass genocide in the process. Armageddon and the near four thousand remaining grown Avians manage to hold on, risking their lives to save the hybrid Avians and any orphans from death's talons. For a few days the tide was turning. Those last remaining Avians happened to be the fastest flyers. Adding to the recruits from within the tribes as well as sympathizers, they looked like they would be able to maintain their independence within the continent. Neither of both sides could explain what happened next in the desert as both sides charged each other with intent of killing the other. Suddenly an equal amount of two thousand dragons dropped dead from the sky on both ends, turning into sand, dust, and stone. Then all the Avians were transported from the desert into a decently sized island off the south western coast of Pyrrhia. In the midst of the chaos, Cross held onto his father's arm as both ended up in a different spot than the other Avians: the home of Ezebur, a SandWing who wanted the Avians to die for one had killed off his own family. It turned out he was the one who had done the magic on the battlefield, which he had discovered after killing the murderer of his family. In front of Cross' eyes, Ezebur revealed his plan before he killed his father. Terrified and filled with tears, Cross swore he would avenge his father, Seeing the small shaking hybrid Avian and knowing that he had heard all the conditions to the enchantment of his fellow Avians, Ezebur let him live, but Cross would undergo a different curse than the others. Cross was sentenced into a deep slumber, only to be awaken by the presence of a Evemystal, a crystal containing the power of one of the eight elements. However, such chance wouldn't happen until nearly 10,000 years later... ''>> Trivia '<< * Cross will take a while to decide things due to Chara's conscious side. * Both have a love of the color lavender. * He has an odd love of tacos, though very few know this fact. Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Feather the Everywing) Category:Characters Category:Scavengers Category:TempestWings